Lelouch and C C's Anniversary
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. celebrate their anniversary, which leads to sweet antics.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the great people who worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. had been dating for almost a year. Lelouch didn't realize that the one year anniversary was coming up, until the anniversary day. He said, "Oh no. Since C. C.'s birthday is coming up soon, I have to buy her something special. I barely have anytime to get ready, so I'll rush through breakfast and start shopping."

A few minutes later Lelouch danced into the kitchen. He accidentally crashed into the toaster. Lelouch didn't get hurt, but the toaster crashed to the ground. He said "It'll be harder to make toast now." He put bread into the broken toaster, but it didn't work. Lelouch threw the toaster out the window.

C. C. said, "Hi, sweetie. What's going on?"

Lelouch answered "I have to go shopping soon." Lelouch started eating some chips.

C. C. said, "Chips aren't that great of a choice, for breakfast food."

Lelouch replied, "They're healthy enough."

C. C. asked, "Where's the cereal?"

Lelouch said, "The cereal box was too hard to open, so I flushed it down the toilet."

C. C. replied, "If I didn't love you more than anything, I would be mad at you."

Lelouch said, "Thank you. I need to hurry. I'll be back sometime during today." Lelouch ran out of the house. He texted Suzaku Kururugi and told him to come to the mall.

A few minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku were at the mall. Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I've been dating C. C. for almost a year, so I have to buy her a fancy present. I hired you to find a present for her. You're a moderately smart person, so I'm hoping that you can find the ultimate present for C. C."

Suzaku replied, "You could buy her a new couch, since you accidentally ripped the couch apart, a few weeks ago."

Lelouch said, "A couch would be a too expensive present. Even though I want to get her the ultimate present, the price is very essential to what I choose to get."

Suzaku replied, "You could give her some flowers and a gift card."

Lelouch said, "Those are weak ideas."

Suzaku replied, "This present idea thing isn't working." Suzaku walked away.

Lelouch sighed and said, "I have to hire someone else to decide the present."

Meanwhile, C. C. was on the phone with the Empress. C. C. said, "I bought Lelouch a new couch."

Empress Marianne replied, "That's not sweet enough. You should propose to him."

C. C. angrily said, "You pressure me, about that, everytime we talk. It's not going to happen for a while."

Marianne replied, "Okay, future daughter."

Meanwhile, Lelouch (dressed as Zero) had a meeting with the Black Knights, to ask for present advice. Zero said, "I have to get the ultimate present for my girlfriend."

Diethard Ried replied, "Hold on about the present stuff, Zero. The fact that you have a girlfriend would be a much bigger news story. I want to broadcast every secret about you."

Zero said, "You're the greediest news reporter of all time."

Diethard replied, "I'm honored to get called that."

Kaname Ohgi said, "First, you should get your girlfriend a card, Zero."

Zero replied, "Cards are overused. I want to be unique."

Ohgi said, "You could buy your girlfriend a necklace."

Zero replied, "I want to get her a cheaper present, like napkins."

A few minutes later, Lelouch met up with Lloyd Asplund, at the grocery store. Lelouch hoped that Lloyd has a good idea, for what to get for C. C. Lelouch asked, "What should I buy for C. C.?"

Lloyd said, "I have the ultimate present idea for you."

Lelouch replied, "That's the ultimate thing, that I want to hear."

Lloyd said, "You should by C. C. a dozen gallons of pudding."

Lelouch replied, "That's a bad present idea. Pudding would be a worthless present."

Lloyd said, "Actually, pudding is the tastiest thing ever made. I eat five gallons of pudding a day."

Lelouch said, "Your present idea is a piece of trash."

Lloyd sarcastically replied, "Thank you. You're the prince of sweetness."

Lelouch saw that Jeremiah Gottwald was in the grocery store too. Lelouch said, "I hope that you have a great idea for a present, that celebrates a year of dates."

Jeremiah replied, "Don't worry, Lelouch. I'm the master of loyalty, so I'll tell you the best one year anniversary present: oranges."

Lelouch said, "You and Lloyd aren't giving me helpful present ideas. You're using your gimmicks, instead of giving me advice. You're not helpful, orange boy."

Jeremiah replied, "I deserve credit for my suggestion."

Lelouch tried to calm down, by jumping around the grocery store. He accidentally crashed into a giant bowl of oranges, apples, and pears. The fruit landed on the grocery store's floor.

One of the employees said, "You made one of the biggest messes, that I've ever seen in this grocery store."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm honored that I made such a large impact, to the grocery store's mess records."

The employee replied, "You've made like five messes, this month. Clean up the fruit."

Lelouch grabbed a broom and spent several minutes cleaning up the grocery store's floor. Lelouch said, "This is one of the hardest jobs ever."

The manager replied, "Thank you for cleaning up your mess. I'm sorry that the employee had you clean this up, instead of the janitor. He gets angry pretty easily."

Lelouch said, "I need to get a present for my girlfriend. I've been dating her for almost a year."

The manager replied, "I wish that my grocery store was a great place, for one year anniversary presents. Some people have gotten one year anniversary presents here, which led to mixed results."

Lelouch looked around the grocery store to find the ultimate present for C. C. He looked around the pizza aisle and decided to buy C. C. fifty pizzas.

A few hours later, Lelouch went home. The pizzas were put in wrapping paper, so Lelouch put them on the kitchen counter. He felt excited about the one year anniversary, so he danced around the living room. He accidentally crashed into the living room's table. The table got broken apart. Lelouch said, "I'll give the table's broken remains to Suzaku on his birthday."

C. C. went into the living room. She smiled and said, "Happy one-year anniversary."

Lelouch looked around and noticed that there was a couch that was covered with wrapping paper. He took the wrapping paper off.

C. C. said, "I bought you a new couch."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you for this pretty awesome anniversary present. I hope that you dig my anniversary present. Actually I got you fifty presents."

C. C. said, "That sounds like too many presents, honey."

Lelouch replied, "You've earned every one of these presents." Lelouch handed C. C. fifty pizzas, that were in wrapping paper.

Since C. C. loves pizza so much she adored the presents. C. C. said, "Tastiest present that I've ever gotten." She kissed Lelouch fifty times.

Lelouch said, "It seems like I'm good at finding high quality presents."

C. C. replied, "You're the best, honey."

Lelouch said, "Pizzas are filled with honey."

C. C. replied, "That's incorrect info."

Lelouch said, "I thought that pizza was filled with honey, peanut butter, ketchup, and mustard."

C. C. replied, "I love you, even when you say weird stuff."

Lelouch said, "I'm the prince of weird stuff."

Six months later, Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. finished up their latest dinner date, at a Domino's restaurant. Lelouch asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

C. C. said, "We live together."

Lelouch replied, "Oh. I tend to forget that type of stuff. Do you want to ride home in my car?"

C. C. said, "We both rode in the same car on the way here, so of course."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry. When I think about how much I love you, I tend to forget about everything else."

C. C. asked, "Then how come you spent a half hour complaining, about how modern actors don't compare to Marlon Brando's excellent legacy?"

Lelouch replied, "Because that wonderful gentleman is a unforgettable treasure."

C. C. asked, "Do you remember how long we've been dating?"

Lelouch said, "I tend to forget stuff like that."

C. C. replied, "We've been dating for almost a year and a half."

Lelouch said, "That's too long."

C. C. smiled and said, "We could get married."

Lelouch screamed, "No!" Lelouch calmed down and said, "That's not a good option at this time."

C. C. said, "This has been the best year and a half of my life."

Lelouch thought about it and whispered, "Oh no. Since C. C. considers our eighteen month anniversary a holiday, so I'll have to get her a present."

The next morning Lelouch woke up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed some expired cookies out of the kitchen and ate them. C. C. watched him and asked, "Can't you ever have a normal breakfast?"

Lelouch said, "Normal is boring, my dear. If I liked normal things I wouldn't be with someone as special as you." C. C. blushed. Lelouch said, "I need to go."

C. C. asked, "Where are you going to go to?"

Lelouch said, "I have some secret stuff to take care of. I'll see you later."

C. C. replied, "Okay. I love you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I love myself so much." C. C. glared at Lelouch. Lelouch nervously said, "I also love you."

Lelouch drove to Suzaku Kururugi's house. Lelouch used one of the windows to climb into Suzaku's house. He went to the kitchen and stole a bunch of Suzaku's snacks. Suzaku walked by and asked, "What are you up to, wise guy?"

Lelouch said, "I've got a problem."

Suzaku replied, "I have a problem too."

Lelouch laughed and said, "You have so many problems, that I could write a thousand page book about it."

Suzaku asked, "Why are you in my house?"

Lelouch said, "I need some help. My eighteen month anniversary with C. C. is coming up soon. I need you to buy me some stuff to get for her."

Suzaku replied, "I'm tired of you wasting my money."

Lelouch said, "My anniversary with C. C. is important."

Suzaku replied, "If you love her, you'll get her a present without me."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll go get her a present. What type of present should I get?"

Suzaku answered, "You should know more about what she wants, than I do. She loves you more than anything."

Lelouch proudly said, "A lot of people love me more than anything."

Suzaku asked, "How big is your ego?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I have the biggest ego ever."

Lelouch walked out of Suzaku's house and called C. C. After C. C. answered the phone she asked, "What's up, darling?"

Lelouch asked, "What do you want more than anything else?"

C. C. said, "To spend everyday of my life with you."

Lelouch sighed and said, "That's not helpful info."

C. C. angrily asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch nervously said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wanna spend everyday of my life with you too."

C. C. asked, "Where are you?"

Lelouch said, "I'm far away. I have a very important mission, to accomplish."

C. C. asked, "Am I allowed to know what your mission is?"

Lelouch said, "No, for now." Lelouch ended his phone call with C. C. and went to a nearby store.

Lelouch went into a DVD store. One of the store employees walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Can I help you?"

Lelouch said, "Yes. Do you have any DVDs that C. C. likes?"

The employee asked, "Are you talking about closed captioning?"

Lelouch replied, "No."

The employee asked, "Are you referring to Cool Cat?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "No, C. C.'s my girlfriend."

The employee asked, "What's her actual name?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not allowed to reveal that secret. Do you anything that she would like?"

The employee replied, "I don't know her, so I couldn't help you with that."

The store manager walked up to the employee and said, "Scram. You're not doing a proper job, at helping this customer." After the employee walked away the manager said, "That punk's still learning how to take care of good customers, like you."

Lelouch asked, "Do you know what C. C. wants?"

The manager confidently said, "Of course I do. I don't have to know her, in order to know what kind of DVDs she would want." The manager figured that he could trick Lelouch into buying a very expensive DVD set. The manager pulled a giant DVD box set and said, "This film pack comes with five films, for five-hundred-dollars."

Lelouch said, "Five-hundred-dollars seems like a lot of money for five DVDs."

The manager replied, "It's a really good deal. It comes with exclusive trailers to obscure cartoons, from the early 2000s."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "The commercials are too tempting to skip out on. I'll buy the DVD set." Lelouch paid the store owner and went to the store's restroom. Lelouch tried to set the DVD set on the floor, but he accidentally threw it into the toilet. Lelouch sighed and flushed the DVD set down the toilet.

Lelouch drove to a nearby pizza place. He said, "C. C.'s favorite food is pizza, so I'll knock her socks off, by getting her one." He walked inside and said, "Give me a giant pizza."

The pizza place employee asked, "What topping do you want on the pizza?"

Lelouch said, "I could care less." Lelouch read a Batman comic book, while he waited for the pizza. Lelouch asked one of the other customers, "What are you reading?"

The customer said, "A Superman comic book." Lelouch threw a batarang at the Superman comic book.

After the pizza was finished getting cooked, the employee said, "The pizza cost twenty-five-dollars." After screaming for twenty-five minutes, Lelouch paid for the pizza. Lelouch stuffed the pizza into his car trunk and started driving home.

A half hour later, Lelouch parked his car near his house. He opened the car trunk and saw that the pizza was in bad condition, because of him stuffing the pizza into the trunk. Lelouch grabbed the crushed pizza and stuffed it into a bag. Lelouch said, "I can't give the love of my life such a low quality pizza." Lelouch went home.

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Happy eighteen-month anniversary Lelouch." C. C. handed Lelouch a present.

Lelouch opened it and noticed that it was a pile of money. Lelouch asked, "Why did you get me this?"

C. C. imitated Tony Jay's eloquent voice while saying, "Because we've got to have money."

Lelouch had tears of joy, from hearing his girlfriend make a reference to one of the best actors ever. Lelouch said, "This is the best anniversary present, that I've ever gotten. I sadly failed to get you a good present. I tried all day to find something for you, but I kept failing. Plus, Suzaku was being too rude and lazy, to help me out."

C. C. replied, "It's okay, darling. I don't need any presents."

Lelouch said, "But I have to get you something, so that I can show to you that you're the most magnificent, coolest, and beautiful person in my life. My life felt like a pile of garbage, until you came along. Everyday, that I spend with you, is a dream that I'm glad I haven't woken up from."

C. C. smiled and said, "That's how I feel about you. I don't need any material presents from you, because everyday I spend with you is a present. I love you with all my heart."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "I love you, with most of my heart." C. C. glared at Lelouch. Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I can't resist throwing a joke into every conversation I make."

C. C. said, "You're so delightfully eccentric, my love."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome."

C. C. asked, "Do you wanna hangout with me, tomorrow?"

Lelouch said, "No, I want to hangout with you everyday."

C. C. smiled and said, "Best answer ever."

Lelouch replied, "That's something my teachers have never said to me." Lelouch kissed C. C. His eighteen-month anniversary reminded him, that C. C. made his life had been better than ever.


End file.
